Where Does Hero Come From?
by ProudHetalian
Summary: So how did America start calling himself "The Hero" how did his love of hamburgers begin? find out here America's past  in my mind  revealed! While fighting with Britain Prussia gives our Hero a hand. First story I hope you all enjoy.
1. New Arrivals

Chapter One

New Arrivals

You might believe all those rumors that America is the way it is because of Britain or things to that affect but your WRONG! Today you will learn the meaning behind America's "IM THE HERO!" outbursts.

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

Narrator: Once in the time of the revolutionary war there was a young teenaged country named America-

America: "IT'S ALFRED!"

Narrator: Whatever Alfred, Alfred F. Jones-

America: "DON'T ASK WHAT THE F STANDS FOR!"

Narrator: Fine whatever, do you want to tell this story yourself? the pay for this isn't even that good!

America: "OK! MAYBIE I WILL!"

Narrator: Ok then Have fun! *exits the room*

America Alfred (the HERO!): Yo Dudes its Epically cool to meet you! So, here's my story of Awesome heroicness. It's a tale of a brave young boy ME! So without further ado let the story begin! P.S. I'm not good at storytelling so just go along with it. And if you like this I'll recap it in the heroic awesomeness that is me, AMERICA I mean, uh ALFRED! Yeah Alfred… Good save there. :D I really hope no one heard that… . .

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

It was a cold snowy winter day in the woods at fort enter name here (America moment)_ , and Washington had been expecting a very important ally to arrive that day. And by Washington's side stood a young boy not even in his twenties, he had dirty blond hair with a small strand of hair somehow defying gravity on his head. [I think the secret is a lot of hair gel :D] He wore glasses and had a happy expression on his face despite his circumstances. His name was, Alfred *cough* America ( America Alfred: HEY I HERD THAT!). He was extremely excited due to the fact he would meet another country other than himself and Britain, and one who might help him no less!

~clip klop~

"Oh boy there here!" yelled the country and he ran towards the source of the sound.

Washington grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Be wary of yourself, thou must not as you would say… screw this up. Make a good impression on our hopefully soon to be allies." Washington said in a serious voice.

The small country frowned. Eventually the snow subsided and revealed two shadowed figures on horses nearing Washington and the small country who was so exited he was jumping up and down but not high above the ground due to Washington's hand on his head trying to weigh him down. In the snow and with the small amount of light, the two figures looked almost like they had come out of a movie scene where the heroes emerge from an explosion unscathed with the faces in the shadows while riding there two horses. Then one jumped off his horse in a show-off-y way and made his way into the clearing but as soon as his face was noticeable-

"Whatz up? YOU HAVE BEEN GRACED YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!", yelled a man with silver hair and red eyes while he pointed at the sky for some random reason.

Washington's mouth dropped open [I think he swallowed a fly without noticing :D]. Alfred on the other hand clapped in awe of the man's entrance.

*When I grow up and become a true country I'm gonna have awesome entrances like that too!*

The man turned to Alfred (who was the only one who seemed to understand the epicness of his entrances opposed to everyone else in the camp).

~WHACK~

The man had tackled Alfred to the ground, "HEADLOCK!" yelled the man as he put his arm around Alfred's neck and gave him a nooggie.

"This Guy understands my genius! So that makes him ten times awesome than the rest of you!" he said pointing to the soldiers standing with their mouths agape at the sight of this odd man.

Alfred laughed loudly as he always had, Britain said he always found it annoying…

"Nice laugh you've got there kid!" said the silver haired man who Alfred could now tell from is accent was Prussian.

"Ahaha! Thanks Britain always said it was annoying!" He smiled up at the Prussian.

"Kesekesekese~ join the club bro! My little brother says the same thing! As they say in that song from your country, It's a small world after all~!" they both laughed.

At this time everyone in the camp was split into three groups. Those who were looking at then in awe, people who were covering their ears from there laughs, and those who were laughing their butts off at them. [I'm in group three! :D how about you? XD]

The Prussian let go of Alfred and helped him to his feet, "Whats your name kid?" he asked.

"I'm Alfred! ALFRED F. JONES!" Alfred then whispered into The Prussian's ear "don't ask what the F stands for, you don't want to know!" Then he looked around cautiously as they broke into laugher again.

"You're an awesome kid! So you're the Famous America I've heard so much about! It's awesome to know that my next ally is awesome just like me! Just not as awesome, but you're getting there!" said the Prussian.

"So what's your name dude?" said Alfred happily.

The man walked over to Washington and passed him a flashlight and whispered, "Hey, hold this over my head ok?" Washington did as instructed trying to keep on good terms with his hopefully soon-to-be ally.

The Prussian struck a pose putting his hand under his chin [much like Tamaki in Oran high school host club.]

"I go by many names but most people call me…. Tim?" Said the man laughing.

Alfred laughed at the obvious Monty Python Joke with the Prussian.

"Kesekesekesekese~ I was just joking with ya! My name is Gilbert! I also go by "Gilbert the Awesome", "Awesome Gilbert", and occasionally by the people who don't understand my genius; "who's that wako over there?" P.S. That's usually what my bro says when he goes out shopping with me to other people. I can't imagine why though…" He looked up thinking, then quickly looked away flinching from the light of the flashlight in his eyes.

"Geese what the heck dude?" he said to G. Wash. [As I'm calling him now, thought of it with my friend school lol! XD]

G. Wash quickly turned off the flashlight and Gilbert took it out of his hands. Gilbert was then lifted into the air by his shirt collar by another Prussian man.

"Would you calm down?" said the man.

Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms, "You're no fun, you know that?"

The man dropped him making Gilbert fall on his butt. "Ow! That hurts you know!" said Gilbert angrily.

"MY awesomeness can't be treated like this! You're just Jealous!" yelled Gilbert, shaking his fist at the man.

The man walked over to G. Wash. "Would you happen to be Baron von Steuben?" said G. Wash hoping he was right. He couldn't work with Gilbert he was too obnoxious.

"I am indeed." He answered.

*Thank goodness!* thought G. Wash.

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

Hi I'm ProudHetalian! It's nice to meet you. :D I hope that you have enjoyed my story so far. :) it's a lot of fun to make. Actually I was in history class and we were going over Von Steuben in class. I thought you know if Prussia took part in raising America that would make sense on why he acts like he does. Lol!

So, If you like this story if any of you want America to make his own version of this story tell me and I'll try my best to help make it.

America Alfred: Comment! Comment! I want to make a story too! I also want a burger! Does anyone have one? Anyone? Pweeze? *chibi sad face*

There you have it America-

America Alfred: ITS ALFRED!

Is willing to write his own version. ^^


	2. Hamburger

What does "Hero" stand for?

Chapter Two

Hamburger

"Is there a place we could talk in private general Washington?" asked Von Steuben.

"Yes, follow me." G. Wash gestured to Steuben to a hut a bit larger than the rest.

Alfred and Gilbert followed along behind them, that is until they were stopped by and Steuben.

"You two stay here we wouldn't get anywhere with you two here." Said Steuben, G. Wash then nodded to Alfred saying it would be best to comply. Then they shut the door.

Alfred and Gilbert sat for a moment staring at the closed door.

"Well then Alfred lets go do something fun! What do you have to eat?" said Gilbert.

"Eat?" asked Alfred.

"Yes eat!"said Gilbert.

"Well we have fire cakes*." said America.

"Ewww! Those gross things? You need some real food!" Then Gilbert reached into his pocket and took out some odd patty, it was between two pieces of bread. He passed it to Alfred.

"Eat this it's called a hamburger, my bro invented it." Gilbert smiled.

Alfred looked at the greasy burger, he remembered Britain telling him to never eat anything greasy like that. But then again he was hungry so why not? He took one last look at the food in a detested way,

*a hamburger huh?*

He took a bite, the flavor burst into his mouth! It tasted amazing! His eyes suddenly gained a sparkle.

"Hamburger" He said staring at the half eaten burger in his hands.

"You like it kid?" Prussia laughed.

Alfred momentarily looked away from the burger to nod at Gilbert then stare at the hamburger once again.

"Of course you do it's been in my awesome pocket for the last few days. So it must be awesome!" he laughed.

Alfred didn't hear him but kept eating this heavenly food Gilbert called a "hamburger." But a soldier heard the Prussian's last comment and ran to the nearest "bathroom" to puke. [if he had tasted the burger then I guess it would be happy puke :D (soul eater)]

"How about this? After this is all over I'll give you the recipe." said Gilbert.

Alfred ate the rest of the burger in one bite and swallowed it whole, "Seriously? You mean it?" he said hopefully.

"Eh-" Gilbert shrugged,

"I bet I can get the recipe out of my brother." He smiled evilly "Or I could talk Italy into doing it."

"AWESOME!" yelled Alfred.

"kesekesekesekese~" Gilbert gave him a thumbs up. "You know it bro."

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Stay tuned. :D

Firecakes: small cakes made out of flour and water, It is a very tasteless food.


	3. Expired Lemon Slushy

What does "Hero" stand for?

Chapter 3

Expired Lemon Slushy

"Tell you what Alfred, I'll get my friend Francis to come and make us some food! He's an awesome cook! Not as awesome as me though, I look awesome in an apron kesekesekese~." Said Gilbert.

"Britain says his food is awful though. And by the way what was the last part?" said Alfred.

Gilbert started to sweat then tried to laugh off his question. But Alfred was still staring in a questioning way.

*Darn! This kid is either really smart or really naive!* thought Gilbert.

Just then America spotted the dreaded yellow snow behind the trembling Gilbert.

"LEMON SLUSHY!" Yelled America running towards it, arms outstretched.

Hearing this, Gilbert turned around and started to run after him. "I SAW IT FIRST!"

Gilbert then realized what it was and grabbed Alfred pulling him back.

"What the heck just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can eat it first!", yelled Alfred trying to free himself.

*yep, he's just naive…* thought Gilbert.

Gilbert then whispered into Alfred's ear and told him what the "lemon slushy" was.

"OMG GROSS!" Alfred quickly got up to get away from the slushy. Just then a soldier dropped a barrel that rolled into a man who had just finished loading his riffle. The man accidently shot the riffle into the air, causing the people to panic.

"The British are coming!" yelled one of the soldiers causing them all to start panicking. Hearing the commotion, G. Wash and Steuben flung open the door, which then hit Alfred sending him face first into the "slushy." Alfred didn't move an inch he was in shock with his face in the snow.

"FALSE ALARM!" yelled a soldier. Then everyone calmed down and went back to their usual duties, besides Alfred who was still in shock.

Gilbert burst out laughing while he poked Alfred in the side, "Hey are you ok dude?"

Alfred then shot up spitting the "slushy" out of his mouth then washing his tongue with regular snow.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS AWEFUL! YOU WERE RIGHT GILBERT, THAT EXPIRED SLUSHY WAS HORRIBLE!", yelled Alfred.

"That's right! Always listen to my awesome, and totally right advice!" said Gilbert.

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

We now take a brief intermission for a story from Gilbert:

Gilbert: Never eat the yellow snow! It's Expired lemon slushy and your probably thinking in your (not as awesome as mine) minds, "But Awesome Gilbert, why would someone throw away a perfectly good slushy in the middle of the winter on the ground?" Well to answer your not awesome question in an awesome way… It's because a really annoying and weird kid named Phil who can't sense the cold, one day asked his parents for a slushy. The parents were all like "Sure whatever…" and gave him the money. After standing in front of the menu for 15 minutes trying to decide what flavor he wanted he chose lemon. Then after he received it from the man he took his first bite, he spit it out saying it wasn't cold like it was supposed to be. So he threw it in the snow, leaving the poor slushy to expire in silence…. THE END!

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

Meanwhile back in Europe…

Italy was visiting Germany's home where at this time of year was covered in snow.

"LEMON SLUSHY!" yelled Italy running over to a patch of yellow snow.

Germany grabbed Italy's shoulder causing Italy to look up at Germany. He was looking at the yellow snow in a disgusted way.

"What's wrong Germany?" asked Italy.

"Don't eat that!" said Germany.

"Why?" asked Italy.

Germany then preceded to tell Italy the story his brother told him while he was growing up.

"Oh… the poor slushy… ve…" said Italy in response.

Italy bent down next to the "slushy."

"What are you doing?" yelled Germany.

"It's a terrible waste of food." Italy said smiling back.

"You're sure? When you get sick it's not my fault." said Germany.

"Don't worry it's ok. I don't know if I told you this but one time I re-ate the cat food." Italy smiled proud of himself.

*I'm not sure that's an accomplishment…* thought Germany.

Italy scooped up the "slushy"and ate it.

"AHHH! THIS FOOD IS HORRIBLE! IT MAKES BRITAIN'S COOKING SEEM GOOD!" Italy yelled crying.

"I told you not to eat it…" Germany said in response.

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

Meanwhile somewhere else in Europe...

"You hear that Mr. Scone?" Britain said picking up a scone he made and giving it a hug.

This was due to his latest "accomplishment."

"You taste better than winter road side pee!" He exclaimed to his scone.

He then turned next to him, "Flying Mint Bunny isn't this great?"

Flying Mint Bunny nodded in agreement as the three of them frolicked through the field of imaginary flowers.

_============~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(0)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============_

There you have it, a whole chapter about naive people eating winter roadside pee (as Britain calls it).

I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me what you think. ^^

And I'm sorry it turned out like this… this was supposed to be a training chapter lol! It will be funny and epic next chapter so I hope you check it out again then. ^^

Hastalapasta~!


End file.
